The Call
by JaceCogan
Summary: Another dark and stormy night. Rob is away on business and he calls his love, Hailey. What starts out as an innocent phone call quickly becomes something more in this AU one-shot.


It was a dark and stormy night. Hailey was sitting on her chair, at her laptop when the phone rang. Rob. In a hurry, she picked up the phone. He growled, "You never fucking called me."

Hailey frowned, "I didn't know you wanted me to."

He sighed, heavily, "Talk to me."

Hailey toyed with the cord on the phone, a smile creeping into her face. "You left your sweater here the other night"

He chuckled, anger melting from his voice, "Did I? Are you wearing it?"

"Actually, I am. It was cold in here, so I thought I'd put it on." She said with a giggle. "Maybe I wouldn't be so cold if your sweater wasn't the only thing I was wearing"

Anger seeped back into his voice, only on the edges, "What are you trying to do to me? You know I can't fucking resist that. You in my clothes."

Hailey leaned back into her plush computer chair, kicking her legs up on the desk, exposing her pink fluffy slippers. Smiling wildly, she fingered the collar of his sweater, breathing in the soft musky scent he left behind on it. "It's not my fault you had to go back overseas, when you know very well what we could be doing right now, instead of me torturing you over the phone" She said while absentmindedly running a hand up and down her inner thigh.

Rob's growl was low, forcing her blush when she heard it. He cleared his throat, "I'm going to despise myself for asking this, but… is your hair up or down?"

She closed her eyes while listening to him speak. There was nothing she wanted to hear more on this gloomy night than his soft British accent. She contemplated telling him that her hair was actually in two pigtails at the moment, and then decided against it. "It's down and curly, just how you like it"

The hitch in his breath was evident through the line and he gripped the phone tightly, causing a creak to ripple through the dark night, "I bet you look beautiful. Just the right amount of beautiful to want to destroy."

Hailey suppressed a giggle. She knew how much this was torturing him and was basking in the control she had over this conversation. Usually, it was quite the opposite. He knew how much of a hold he had on her and always seemed to use it to his advantage. She licked her lips and because she knew him all too well, it was as if she could really see him sitting in his hotel room, running a hand through his unkempt brown hair, furrowing his eyebrows together as he usually did when frustrated.

"How much do you miss me?"

"Amounts that I'm certain are beyond your comprehension at the moment," he said, raking his hands through his hair. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and instantly realized his hair looked quite like it did when SHE ran her hands through it. "Where are you right now? Are you in bed?"

He probably didn't even realize how much his words were teasing the hell out of her. He had already been away for a week, and still was booked for two more. Her thoughts of their last night together flashed through her mind vividly, as if the events had just taken place that morning. She resisted the urge to fan herself with the piece of paper she'd been toying with.

"I'm in your office, actually. I was working on the computer a bit. But, I was actually beginning to think about how much time we've spent on this desk… and I don't mean time spent online."

Rob clenched his eyes shut, picturing the way her hair look grabbed across the keyboard when he had forced her on her back before he left for the airport. He paced, then walked into the standard issue hotel desk. His eyes opened, looked down at it. There was no way he would be able to have her on his cheap piece of furniture. It wouldn't do.

"The desk was great," he admitted, his jeans suddenly tighter at the memory. He cleared his throat again, suddenly braver than he had been with her in a while on the phone, "What did you like best about the desk?"

Hailey's fingers trailed along the edges of the deep cherry mahogany desk. She smirked when she thought what a great investment it has been to buy such a sturdy piece of furniture. She could almost hear his heavy pants in her ear, the smell of his cologne mixed with his hot breath on her chest, the strong grip he had on her.

"You against it."

The groan escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it. She was pressing his buttons. Every. Single. One. He could almost feel the way the muscles of her thigh rippled under his hand when he had grabbed it that morning, "This is going to fucking kill me," he said, crossly. "But draw the shades."

She smiled widely and stood up, her knees slightly weak already. Victory, she thought. Rob usually wasn't one for anything sexual unless they were face to face, but tonight, she knew how much he wanted it- needed it. And she broke him. She walked across the length of the room, closing the curtains against the wide bay window which overlooked a quiet street. She returned back to the desk, pushed aside some paperwork, and sat on top of the desk, staring down at a picture of them he had perched to the left of his laptop. Placing the phone back against her ear, she sighed and scooted further back on the desk. "We have all the privacy we need."

Rob took another deep breath and did the same, grabbing the plastic handle that hung from the top of the curtains, and drew them shut, flushing out the city lights. A quick run to the door ensured it was locked, and he doused the lights.

He was… nervous? For some reason, the thought of the love of his life alone, in the dark, in his sweater made his throat tighten, the air leave his lungs. His hunger grew more intense with each passing second. He glanced skyward before landing on the bed, and peeling the plaid shirt from his chest, the cool air washing his chest. "Now," he whispered roughly, "I want you to lay on the leather couch. And if you're wearing pants, they better be in a heap on the floor.

"Baby, there are no pants to speak of. Just this little old sweater, and that pair of panties you like."  
She licked her lips and transferred the call to the cordless phone, and slowly sauntered over to the leather couch opposite the desk. The material was cool against the back of her bare thighs, and she lay against it, staring up at the ceiling. As she closed her eyes, she envisioned him appearing above her, his hair a hot mess, stubble on his chin, gray-blue eyes blazing down at her, licking at his soft, plump lips as he would slowly lower himself down against her, and into her.

"I'm lying on the couch. What next?" She pressed, knowing this would press him further than he probably wanted to go right now.

Rob closed his eyes. Cutting off one of his senses only heightened the others, and suddenly sound and feel were bombarding him. The sound of his heart pounding pulsed into the night air like a sonic boom. The tightening in his jeans began a throb, in tune with the pounding of his heart and he inhaled sharply. She wanted to play. It was only gentlemanly to indulge her, right?

"Tell me," he said, shocked at how raw his voice had become. "Tell me how much you love it when I kiss your neck. When I bite at the spot below your earlobe."

Her eyes slammed shut and her lip was bit. As soon as the words left his mouth, the inside of her thighs were burning, a hot sensation growing stronger and stronger between her legs. She squirmed. Her free hand came down and rubbed against her hip impatiently. She began to speak but her voice caught in her throat and she heard him chuckle. Just like him to take pleasure in torturing the shit out of her. Clearing her throat, she turned so that her forehead was pressed against the cool leather, temporarily soothing her burning skin. She suddenly became aware of how hard her heart was beating. She spoke in the low, sultry voice she knew he loved hearing her speak in.

"You know I can't take it when you do that to me. It sends me over the top. Just thinking about it makes me want to crawl through that phone and break apart whatever cheap hotel bed you have over there."  
Rob chuckled. The laugh faded into the darkness and the momentary distraction was replaced with the intense burning in his throat. He reached a hand to his hair, tugging on it, mimicking her hands. The tingle of pain forced him to arch his back. Eyes shut, he pictured running his hands down her pale, creamy white skin.

He had to tell her, "I can feel you, your skin, under my fingertips. Your collarbone, your shoulders, your arms…" he groaned. It was a mechanical move, the way he one-handed gripped the belt and undid it. "I can taste your kiss. Like cinnamon. You're delicious."

He felt the heave of inhalation as his hips jerked and he pulled his hair again.

"Grab your thigh, imagine it's me. Over you, looking at you, gripping you," he instructed, running his hand over his stomach.

Hailey moaned softly at his demand and let her fingers trail up and down her inner thigh, lightly grabbing at it, picturing him on top of her, having his way with her. He never was one to like it too gentle. She could feel the nibbling at her neck, chests heaving, and limbs intertwined. The thought alone caused her to arch her back and throw her head back, her eyes remaining closed. She didn't realize how heavy her breathing had become until she heard it echoing in the receiver. She was thankful that she had turned the air conditioning up in their home earlier that day, as her body felt as if it was on fire. She could smell his irresistible scent from the sweater and suppressed another moan while desperately wishing she could see exactly what he was doing right now.

"Tell me how badly you miss me. Tell me what you're doing right now, Rob" The sounds of her moans, her breaths through the line sent his heart into a frenzy. Sweat formed on his forehead and he swallowed, hard. His hand danced along the boundary between skin and cotton, and with a final groan, he slipped behind it.

"Ugh," he groaned, when he finally took hold of himself, finally felt the throbbing against his palm. "I miss you so fucking much, Love."

A stroke. He arched his back under his touch, "I'm touching myself, picturing your hand on me. Moving up and down."

He felt his eyes roll back into his head as eyelids fell shut with a slam, "Take off your clothes," he demanded through a hoarse whisper. "I want to feel your breasts. I want to suck your nipples. Describe it to me, the way you're taking your sweater off. I want to hear everything," he whispered, his hand moving up and down the shaft gently, teasingly.

She envisioned him, lying on the bed, pants undone, his slender, musical fingers toying with himself, his body growing harder with every touch. She trailed her fingers along the edge of the lacy material of her underwear. She sighed softly, picturing his lips trailing their way down her neck, along her breasts where he would suck on them, giving each equal attention, where he would then leave a trail of kisses and licks along her stomach and down to her throbbing center. Lifting the sweater over her head, she began to speak.

"The sweater is off, the air is cool in the room, and it's made my nipples even harder. I'm rubbing my hand against my breasts, playing with my nipples slowly, just how you like it when you watch me."

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. His hand grabbed the denim and cotton at the same time, forcing them down, past his hips.

She let out a shaky breath and pulled off the sweater completely, throwing it to the floor beside her, letting the cool air of his office surround her. She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder so she had full use of both hands.

He could see her, her full breasts beneath him, nipples hard and the dreamlike expression on her face as he watched her at first, and then took them into his mouth, biting, sucking. "I want you so badly," he rasped, as he looked down at himself, completely naked, his length standing firm, begging him to release the tension.

She whimpered.

His hands gripped his hair. Another tug that send a pulse through his body.

"I need you, Rob. I need to feel you inside of me. I need your lips, your hands, and your tongue, all of you."

"I want to rub you," he whispered. "Touch your clit, just like I do," he said, reaching down his body to his length again. This time, the grasp was firm, and the strokes were hard.

"Anything for you" she purred and slipped her hand under the thin layer of lace. The moment her hand touched her clit, she moan loudly and curled her toes. She could hear Rob's hard breathing from the other end and could almost feel it hitting her neck.

"It's like I can feel you here with me"

Jesus Christ, he thought at the mention of his tongue. He wanted to taste her, wanted to watch her wither and squirm as he moved his tongue between her folds, her legs slung over his shoulders.  
He gave a shudder and another moan, "Louder," he encouraged.

A shiver passed over her body, and she slipped two fingers inside herself "Goddamn, you've made me so wet." Pulling her fingers back out, she rubbed gently yet quickly on her throbbing center, listening to his breathing.

He stroked quicker now, faster. Harder. He couldn't wait. He was greedy, hungry. Lip in between his teeth, he bit down, stifling the moan that ripped through his chest. He failed, letting the cry out into the night, "Fuck, Hailey. I…" He couldn't speak. He could feel his hand - her hand - rubbing him, pulsing quicker now.

"Yes, what baby? Pretend it's me. Think of me, my mouth over your dick, licking up the sides, taking all of you in, sucking harder each time. I know that's how you like it"

Consciousness overcame him for a split second and he reached to the nightstand, fumbling for the bottle of hand lotion he knew was sitting there. He squeezed some into his hand, and grabbed himself again. The moisture and softness mimicked her mouth - a poor impression but it would have to do - as he moved back and forth.

She rubbed her fingers harder now, her legs involuntarily twitching. "I'm rubbing my clit with one hand, the other with massaging my breasts. I'm imagining you over me, thrusting in and out hard, your hands gripping on to my ass, pulling me closer to you while you enter me as deeply as you can…" She trailed off as a loud moan came from deep within her throat and she knew she was close.

He moaned into the night, and knew he wanted to hear her scream. "I've got your hips in my hands. I'm grabbing them so hard. you're pulling on my hair, pulling me closer," he breathed, his hand moving so quickly, it was a blur of pale beige, "I'm fucking you. SO hard. Biting your neck. Biting your lip. Can you feel me?" Another moan. "I want you to feel me. Two fingers, inside of you. Now."

She arched her back and placed two fingers back into her wet aching body, happily obeying his request. "I've got it. You've got your fingers in me, moving them in and out of me quickly. You stop every few seconds and tease my clit with your thumb as you suck on my nipples. Picture me removing your fingers and bringing them to your mouth. I want you to taste me."

"So good. You taste so good," he muttered.

Her entire body jerked as the thoughts of him working his magic on her were slowly but surely about to throw her over the ledge. His voice had become so deep and husky. She loved it when he sounded like this because it let her know exactly how turned on he had become.

He trembled as he struggled to force out the words he knew would send them over, "Say my name, tell me how much you love it when I fuck you."

With these words, she bit her lip forcefully, and quickly rubbed against herself, knowing she was beginning to break.

"Rob! Ugh, I want you to fuck me so badly. I want you to take me and force me against that desk and fucking go wild. I love it when you're rough." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she licked her lips and moaned again. "Fuck, Rob baby, I'm about to come, are you ready for me?"

The throbbing of his cock in his hand was harder now, louder. Hailey's voice forced the rise, and he screamed, "YES! Fuck baby! Come for me! Scream for me! I want you to come with me, let me come inside of you! I want to come in you, I want you to feel it!" His eyes clamped shut, the cramp in his voice, the burn in his throat, the mental image of her underneath him, bouncing tits with every thrust. He was seconds away from release.

Her body was covered in goose bumps, the sound of his harsh voice coupled with the touch of her hand and the images of him against her was enough to send her over and her body arched and began to lightly spasm.

"We're going to do this together. I'm right there. I can see you over me, slamming into me harder and harder. You lift my leg over your shoulder, and use one hand to stroke my clit as I grab your hair, pull your head to the side and lick up the side of your neck, sucking exactly where I know drives you wild."  
"Pull my fucking hair," he growled, "Fucking bite me." He trembled, grabbing his hair, tugging and biting his lip to the point of pain.

Her hand went into her own hair and pulled so hard she was sure some of it would come out in her hand. But none of that mattered now.

"Ready baby?" The only thing she could see, hear, smell, touch- was Rob.

He needed her. Now. Rob let out a scream into the silent room as he pictured her walls closing around his length, pumping and then finally…

Just then, her body broke and her legs twitched widely, back arched, mouth opened for a low, throaty groan to escape her mouth. Her heart was pounding so fiercely, she was almost sure it would jump into her throat. "I'm coming, Rob! I can feel you baby! Tell me how good it feels"

"So fucking good. you're so good, so hot. fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

Release.

Her hand fell limp against her stomach. With her head turned to the side, she stared at the desk that started this hot and heavy conversation. Her breathing was hard against the receiver and it matched his perfectly.

He struggled to regain his breathing, dropping his hand to his side. The sting in his lungs began to subside, and his heart slowed.

"Love," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes?" She answered, her voice barely audible.

He smiled, finally opening his grey-blue eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I wish you were here. I love you, I miss you. I miss the shit out of you. I love you so fucking much." He paused. "How is it possible…" he said, and let out a chuckle. "How is it possible that even thousands of miles away, you're still the best sex I've ever had?"

Her eyes stung at his words. She hated when he had to go away, she fucking hated it. Even she couldn't fully understand how much she missed him and needed him with her. She laughed and shook her head. "I should ask you the same thing. I guess it just goes to show how fucking awesome we are together. No one can get me going like you can, whether you're on a different continent, or right on top of me."

He wanted nothing more than to place a kiss on her head and pull her close… comfort her after he had so hungrily and greedily used her body. "Two more weeks, Love," he said. "Then I'll be back with you."

She frowned. As reassuring as he was trying to seem, two more weeks without him would feel more like two years.

"I can't wait to see you again. We're going to have to catch up on so much lost time." She said playfully, and sat herself up. Picturing him, hair completely disheveled, face flushed, veins protruding from his left hand and forearm, she closed her eyes and tried savoring the sound of his voice.

"Neither can I," he whispered. He yawned and glanced at the clock. Three thirty in the morning. "It's late."

She looked at her watch and realized she had forgotten all about the huge time difference between them. "No one forced you to call me."

He chuckled at her biting tone, and let out another yawn, "You seem to forget that YOU forgot to call ME. I called to say goodnight… you're the one who started all of this," he teased with a knowing smile.

She laughed. "Oh, well please forgive me. Next time I'll be sure to keep it short and sweet, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Shut up," he said with a tired laugh. He dropped his tone, low again, "Call you tomorrow night then?"

A mischievous smile formed on her lips. "Do I ever say no to you, Rob?"

"Not as of yet," he said, moving up the bed to lay his head on a pillow. He pulled blankets over his naked body, shielding him from the cool air. "Let's hope you don't decide to start."

Hailey raised an eyebrow in confusion at this statement, yet shrugged it off.

"Go get some sleep, babe. I'll make sure I leave my phone on."


End file.
